Blue and Green Ink
by SliverStars
Summary: Blue is just a average inkling boy.. but during a turf war he bump into a cute green inkling boy... what he gonna do with a cute boy like him? Inkling Boy x Inkling Boy Story! WARNING: Contain Hentai,Yaoi(BOY X BOY),Yuri(GIRL X GIRL)),Minor Swearing in future chapters. READ THE ANNOUNCEMENT! CHAPTER 1 HAS BEEN UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

_**UPDATE 7/13/17: STOP COMPLAINING OVER THE DAMN GRAMMAR AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI/GAY WHY DID YOU CLICK ON IT?**_

 _ **JUST LEAVE ALREADY. I'M AM UPDATING THIS STORY AND REWRITING THE STORY. Now please stop acting like a crybaby and LOOK AT THE DATE.**_

 _ **I can't really take this grammar stuff anymore so really more like that is getting removed ASAP.**_

 _ **THIS IS YAOI/BOY X BOY ACTION IF YOU'RE READING THIS WHY YOU CLICK ON IT? Please leave it so simple to ask and keep your mouth to yourself and have some common sense to keep them shut.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for wasting my damn time to update this.**_

* * *

 **HERE THE STORY REWRITTEN THE STORY WILL CONTINUE AFTER THE FIRST 3 CHAPTERS IS REWRITTEN.**

Blue and Green Ink

WARNING: Yaoi/Gay,Minor Swearing,Blood(ink)

Every Inkling(execpt for the Squid Sisters and canon charctrers) and Octolings OC belong to ME.

 **PLEASE** turn back now if you don't like Yaoi/boy x boy or Lemons.

* * *

There were a hoard of Octolings surrounding five inklings. Two of them were holding a Hero Splat Charger and One of them is holding a Hero Splat Roller, the other two were holding the Hero Shot.

"What are we going to do?!" The younger green inkling yelled out looking behind the cyan inkling with his legs shaking. "I-I don't have no plan..." the cyan inkling look back at the younger inkling boy. "Guys we are screwed!" the purple inkling hold onto to her roller scared as well. "Blue! What do we do?!" the orange inkling is looking at the blue inkling.

"U-Um..Well.."

*Blue POV*

Now you will be asking. How the hell did these five inklings get surrounded by these group of Octolings. Well this is pretty much a long story, So sit back, relax, and just enjoy the story.

*rewind back two days ago*

*Third Person POV*

The City of Inkonoplis, the city where all the cool kids do Turf War and where the most experienced players do Ranked Battles. Inklings jsut talking to eachother and looking at their Squidphones or watching the Squid Sisters.

"Thanks Sheldon!" Orange and Blue walked out of Sheldon Workshop. "So Blue, tell me why did ya buy the Inkbrush for?" She looked at her friend with that doubt look on her face. "Because Orange, i have feeling this could fit me!" Blue chuckled as they were walking toward the center of Inknoplis. Blue and Orange look around the city and they look back at each other. "Say, Cyan and Purple should be-"

"WE'RE HERE." Cyan was carrying load of bags in his hands and struggling hard with them as Purple came skipping along singing to one of the Squid Sisters songs. "The clothes store was fun huh Cyan!" "Y-Yeah" Cyan smirked and then he gave up and let the bags and packages fell on him. "Owwwww.." He groaned. Blue and Orange help Cyan out and get the packages off of him. Cyan stood up and wipe his clothes. "Thanks you two"

"No prob bud!" Blue smirked. He still can't bealive that the Champion of Sniping is on their team and their leader! It a dream come true for Blue,Orange and Purple.

Cyan looked at his phone to see what time it was. "Alright squad! It time to practice turf war! You guys need to get ready for Ranked Battle! Almost at Level 10! Let get a move on!" Cyan pointed to the Tower. Purple jumped up in the air and yelled out: "YAY! TURF WAR!" Orange cracked her hands and giggles. "Let do this guys, I'm pumped to go to Ranked!"

Blue smirked and stretched. "Alright gang let go!"

All four inklings ran toward the tower and get ready for their match.

The match is on Saltspray Rigs, This is the inklings second favorite place to turf.

First off the Blue team came out of their spawn point with their weapons in their hands and then the Green team came out of their weapons in their hands ready to destroy the Blue team but except for one who look soft and shy because he was a newbie.

3!

2!

1!

GO! The Squid Sisters yelled from the intercom and then the inklings go and start inking up the turf. Cyan head toward the center of the stage to protect anyone from inking up and take the glory. One of the green inkling was inking one of places in the map till Purple came from the sky and splat her with her Krak-On Splat Roller and laugh then sticked her tongue out. "Try better then that!" She said as she change to a squid to hide in the ink to protect the bottom of the map. Orange on the other hand with her Tenetatek Splattershot shooting at one other green inkling girl as she dodge the last one of her ink and aim her Dual Squencher at her.

"It over now Orange got any last words?" Orange special was charge up and she smirked as she rolled over and aim her Inkzooka at the green inkling. "Can you dodge this?" She shoot at the inkling girl which splatted her and sent her to the spawn point. For Cyan he was keeping a eye on the map. "Everyone doing good so far...heh that my team teach them pretty well..." One inkling boy was snooping by him and chuckled as he started shooting his ink then Cyan was right in fron of him and he smirked. "Nice try kid.." He said with his face being pale black. "You shouldn't have sneak behind me like that..." The green inking was shaking in fear then Cyan shoot him with his E-Liter gun at him and sending him to the spawn point then throw burst bombs to get rid of all the green ink and replace it with blue ink.

Blue was running with his inkbrush while swinging around the place and then he bump into the newbie and both of them fell on their butts then the green inkling boy jumped and aimed at Blue while he shut his eyes tightly. "P-Please! Don't splat me! I-i'm d-don't want to do this!" He stuttered as for Blue. He was staring at him with his eyes getting bigger then he blush light blue. He never saw a cute inkling boy before. This one was just, perfect.

"Why would i hurt you for?" Blue smirked then Green open his eyes and looked at him as he put his Splattershot Jr down. "W-wha? Y-Your not?" Blue grabbed Green hand and picked him up. "No..you look so cute and adorable." the green inkling blush harder, he never heard a boy called him cute. A BOY. Girls in the city say he was adorable but a guy no! That not right! Blue chuckled. "By the way my name is Blue! You?"Blue jerk his thumb back at him when he said his name.

"Green. is my name Blue.." Blue chuckled as he put his finger under Green chin. "You know i never saw a cute inkling like you before..the inkling girls here aren't good enough like..you.." Blue licked his lips and Green blush even more and he had to looked up at him to do so. Green touch his fingers together. "M-me neither Blue.." Blue picked Green up and carry him somewhere in the map where no can find them.

"I don't want to have sex with him...yet this is not the time.." Blue spoke softly in his brain. Green looked at him and pouts wondering why Blue is carrying him. Blue put him down and sat next to him. "Tell me about yourself Green." Green looked at Blue and blush cutely. "Well i'm 15 years old and i just got here yesterday.." Blue caught himself. "Your just a year younger then me that nice! But my birthday is in a couple of days so i'll be 17 soon!" Blue chuckled as Green giggles. "Your team Green..are they cool guys like mine?"

Green looked down and frown a bit. "Their aren't cool guys..they always hurt me if we lose a match..it really does.." Green sniffled remembering the pain that the inkling boy and the inkling girls do to him when they get to their apartment. Blue put his hand on his cheek and frown. "Why would they hurt you..they aren't good teammates..you should stay with me and my team.." Green looked at Blue. "Y-Your not going to hurt me?"

"No! No way in hell i would hurt you! If i ever abuse you i wouldn't call myself a man!" Blue jerk his hand back to his chest. "That team ain't got nothing on ya! You have so much potential in ya!" Green blush even more and couldn't say word to what Blue say to him. He sound like a good guy and his team look like a nice people. Blue stare in his eyes and then he lean brushing his lips over the green inkling lips.

"You need me...i need you.." He whispers softly and kiss him fully on the lips that made Green jumped and shocked, he looked at Blue as he slowly close his eyes and let the blue inkling take control of the kiss. Blue start off gentle and rocking his lips on the younger inkling lips and then insert his tongue in the other inklings mouth as both of them whine and moan.

"Mmmnnnn~"

"Mm-mf! Blueee!"

"G-Greeeenn,,"

Blue broke the kiss as their saliva connected to eachother lips and then Blue slurp the saliva in his mouth and lick his lips and pinned Green on the ground not realizing that they having 20 seconds on the clock!

Green eyes popped and blush even more. "B-Blue! What are you doing!?" Green felt his shirt was lifted up and gasp as Blue kiss his chest. "Sorry babe.." Blue looked up at him and licked his nibbles. "I'm getting soooo horny babe...you look so gosh damn cute and my body need ya" He spoke sexually as he smirk with his eyes half closed.

TIME UP!

Both inklings caught theirselves and got up and looked at each other in shock and both of them said it together. "TIME UP?! OH MAN OUR TEAM IS GOING TO KILL US!" They both ran toward the center of the stage and Judd got up and looked around the place.

"The winner isssssss..." He spun his flags around and, He raise the blue flag up. "BLUE TEAM!"

Orange,Purple,Cyan,and Blue both screamed: "Booyah!" as the green team were mad except for Green. The scoreboard shown and it shown that Orange ink the most in the team as for Cyan and Purple having the most kills but Blue...he only got 200p that made all of his teammates look at him and a non amused way. "What were you doing through out the whole time Blue?" Cyan crossed his arms looking disappointed. "I was talking to the newbie and i go-"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" The blue team looked at the green team who was yelling at Green. "54p?! What the fuck Green?!" One of the green inkling girl barked at him. "I-I'm sorry.." Green shaked and back up and then the green inkling boy push down the ground. "No apology you piece of shit! That the last damn time kid!" Green eyes watered up and cover his head. "No! Please! Not again!" He wailed and began to cry.

"Pussy!"

"You lonely piece of trash!"

" **You don't deserve to live you piece of shit**."

Green eyes popped and the tears start falling even more and he cry even harder as the green inkling boy picked up and grabbed by the collar. "Stop your damn crying! It will only hurt a bit!" He about to punch the younger inkling but Cyan grabbed his fist. The green inkling looked back and Cyan punched straight in the face. "Leave the damn kid alone! All three of ya'll are piece of shit for abusing this new kid! Blue told us everything!" Purple ran up to Green and hug him. "It okay..it okay, we're are here."

"All three of you don't deserve respect for doing this to a innocent inkling boy! Orange barked at all three of the inklings. Blue took Green hand and flipped off the other inklings and said: "Fuck all three of ya'll! He going to be with us, not you sore ass losers!" He smirked and stick his tongue out.

"Whatever! C'mon guys we don't need him! We can find another one!" The two inkling girls and inkling boy walk away leaving the five inklings alone.

Green was sniffling and cover his face but then Cyan held out his hand and asked. "Are you okay kid?" Green looked up at Cyan,Orange and Purple as Blue smirked.

"*sniff*Y-yes.." Green took Cyan hand and and stood himself up as he rubbed his eyes. "Don't worry...they aren't going to mess with you no more..you're with us now! By the way my name is Cyan! The leader of Team Splatoons and The Champion of Snipers!

Orange scoot next to Cyan. "My name is Orange! I'm all about offense and going all out!" Orange jerked her thumb back and giggles. Purple spun around and wink. "My name is Purple! Rolling is my specialty! Tee-hee!"

Blue walked up toward Green and put his hands under the younger boy chin to make him look up at him. "You already met me...Blue..I'm about speed and going all out with my Inkbrush!" He smirked and chuckled.

"What your name?" Purple tilted his head and smiles. "G-Green..i'm just new at this.." Cyan rubbed his head and said. "Don't worry! You will be just like us! Your going places kid and i know it!" Green smile and he giggles. "Thank you Cyan.." Orange looked at Blue and titled her head. "Hey Blue..you and Green know each other pretty well. You guys are like best friends now?" Blue blush and wrapped his arms around Green waist. "Actually we are boyfriends!" Green jumped and blushed in embarrassment. "BLUE!?"

"What babe? They are going to know about it later~"

"That was so embarrassing!"

Purple squeals as Cyan chuckeld as Orange said: "I knew it"

The five inklings walk back to their spawn points to head back to Inknoplis.

*Blue POV*

Yep so that how i met my cute boyfriend! He just perfect..But that not how our adventure begins, We have a few more chapters to tell so stay tune!

* * *

IT DONE~! :D

In the old first chapter I put a sex scene but i didn't want to do it now so expect a sex scene in Chapter 2 or 3

More Blue and Green Ink Remakes coming soon~!

Remember to Review~

DON'T REVIEW IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY AND HAVE COMMON SENSE TO NOT READ MY STORIES.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue and Green Ink...

Lustful Night...

Ch 2 Glimpse: Blue looked at Green... Let fuck~...

* * *

Blue was looking outside with his shirt off while Green is sleeping.. He sign and look at his new lover sleeping peacefully then he got top of his new lover.

Green woke up and looked at Blue and while he lick his lips.

Morning sweetie... Blue kissed his cheek making Green blushed. Morning Blue~ Green smiled. Blue rubbed his green tentacles. So what you wanna do today sweetie~ I don't know... you? How about this.. Blue kiss his lips while Green rubbed Blue body up and down.

Orange open the door and saw both boys kissing the she began to nosebleed... oh my squid... Both boys stop and looked at her. Oh shit... Blue whispered to himself. Well... well.. my bestfriend is gay~! Orange jump in joy. Wait...what your not mad or barfing?

No~! I love seeing Inkling Boys are in love with eachother! Plus i know you both fucked eachother since yesterday...

Green blushed harder he know he that he moan so loud that day...

"Plus i can keep a secret~! Orange wink at them"

"Good... phew... So are we doing any turfs wars today?" Yeah c'mon~! Orange walk out and saw her other best friend Purple. Hey did you got Blue and Green? Yep~! Blue and Green head out they was holding hands.

Blue-kun... do we had to hold hands? Sorry i can't help myself... Blue kiss his forehead. WAIT WHAAAAAA! Purple eyes turn into hearts. YOU GUYS ARE GOING OUT~! SQUEEELS! THERE GOES MY SQUID FEELS! Purple started to fangirl.

Let get on the train... Four of the inklings got on the bus. Green sat next to Blue blushing. Blue was listing music on his Squid phone he looked at him the give his right earplug to him. Hear want to listen~ Green nodded and put his ear. It was a Squid Sisters song...

Telling you lots of ways we would win, you and I...

You hardly knew me...yeah! yeah!.  
You hardly knew me, began with me...yeah! yeah!... your heavy head had no memory, shouldn't have heeded a traitor

We had a meetup you little honey  
We had a wee fun you little runnah,  
Knew he'd be hater with new enemies, you and I...

Green love this song... it Blue favorite too. Both Boys smiled at eachother then Green got top of him and looked at him.

Both of them began to kiss eachother on the lips by smooching while listening to the music making Orange and Purple nosebleeding. Hawt... Orange took a picture of it. WE HERE~! Both boys fell of the seat in shocked. C"mon~! Both boys got off the train and went into inkolips.

Then the Squid Sisters was on live.

We have a new stage! Callie smiled. Let hear it! Let hear it! Marie speak in joy. It shows Moray Towers. All other inklings was shocked.. Blue knew alot of people is going to use the rollors which is going to cheap as hell.

I'm am afraid of heights... same here... That all for today but remember

Stay Fresh! All of the inklings speak in joy. Then the whole gang walk away then the four inklings walk toward the Boyah Base to do the new stage. Blue uses his Carbon Rollor and Orange use her Splash-O-Matic and Green use the Custom E-Lither Gun and Purple use her Dynamo Roller.. they was the colors of Orange

3...2...1 GO!

Every got off the spawns point Green and Orange looked down and shocked to see this... they was on top they were afraid of heights. Green just shoot his ink farther away then hide in the ink to get to the yellow terrain. Blue was owning loads of yellow inklings he like a master... Purple spread a load of ink to ink up their terrain

*few mins later...*

TIME! Judd got up and spin his flags.

ORANGE TEAM! The gang jump in joy while the yellow team are mad cause of them spamming on them... Green was on the top he scores around 1359p then Blue hugged him and kiss his forehead. I'm so proud of you sweetie.. i love you...

i love you too Blue...

*few hours later*

Hey Blue.. Green lick a Popsicle making Blue having some dirty thoughts in his mind... Yeah what is it? Im going to get some clothes i will meet you back home okay~!

Green kiss his cheek. Okay sweetie... Blue rubbed Greens tentacles... Green walk toward to the the shirt shop while Blue got on the train.

Blue look through his Squid Phone listening to some music then he had a boner..

He is thinking about Green body... his has a nice body... and a nice ass he is going to jerk off when he got home...

*few minutes later*

Blue got off the train and head to the hotel he saw the beach and saw a straight inklings couple hitting off you can hear the blue inkling girl moaning he walk off then head into the hotel, he walk toward his couch and sat down and toss his shirt and shorts also boxers and let out his 5 inch dick and began stroking his shaft up and down thinking about Green sucking on his dick.

Ohhh Green... ahhh... He started to stroke faster till the door open and Green saw him jerking off and nosebleed. B-Blue?! G-Green?! Blue bushed harder then he saw Green have a boner then smiles seductively. Hey Green come sit with me... Green did what he said and blushed seeing Blue erect dick.

Well? Green took off his shirt and shorts also underwear revealing his 4 inch dick...

Blue looked at Green... Let fuck~... Green smiled at him and got on top of Blue and began grinding on his dick.

Ohhh Green... Blue embraced him and brought him closer to him.

Blue kiss his lips and Green stop grinding and felt the joy of pleasure when their tongue met and mixed their saliva together.. Blue broke the kiss and gave him another love bite on the right side of his neck.

Blue stop and looked at him smiling.

Let go to my bedroom and finish this... Green nodded and Blue carried him in a bridal style and toss him on the bed and locked the door... so no one can't interppt them.. Blue pinned him on the bed and lick his lips. How bout you suck my dick first... Blue got off him he was wide open.

Green started to lick it and looked at him looking so innocent. Oh Greeny... Blue rubbed his head.

The green inkling started to put his dick in his mouth while his saliva was dripping on his scrotum and his butt.

Ahhh... Blue put his hand on Green head and making his head bobbed up and down. Green started to suck faster. Oh Green! Im about to blow my ink! Green started to suck faster and tease him with his tongue. Im... CUMMING! Blue cum got all over Green making him licking the cum off of him. Oh my~~

Well guess what my lover... What? Your going to fucked my ass tonight... Really! Yep..

Blue got on all fours and spread his buttcheeks to show his hole. Green nosebleeded to see his good ass Blue got a VERY good ass u get thirsty in a sec. Your going to lick my ass? Green was drooling. Y-yes~~~

Green lick his hole making Blue moan in pleasure. Green started to suck on it his butt taste so sweet then he entered his tongue in it.

Oh Green fuck my ass! Please i want your dick up my ass shota~! Green smiled at him and kiss his cheek. Okay Blue-kun~!

Green put his dick up in the blue inklings boy ass making him moan in pleasure. Ohh god! D-Don't move yet s-sweetie~

Green looked at him so inoccent then started to hump him slowy. Ohh my... Greeeeeennnnnnn...

Bl-Blue your butt is tight.. Who cares ... i want you fuck my ass babe... I love you so much babe...

I love you too Green... Green began to embrace and hump him faster Oh god! This feels so damn good~! Blue moan louder and smiles how good it felt.

Ahhh!

F-Fuck man! Green pupmped him till he hits his G-spot making Blue scream in pleasure. OH HELL YES THAT THE SPOT!

Oh my~! It feels soooooo goooooood!

Oh Blue i'm sooooooo close to splat! Splat in my ass! I want all of that good cum in my ass~! I'm... CUMMMING! Green cum got all in the blue inklings ass..

Blue collapsed on him and kiss him and mess with his warm tongue.

Hey Green give me a love bite~! Okay~!

Green gave him a love bite on his left side of his neck.

Oh god that was wonderful~! Blue put the covers over him and his lover nude body.

It was~ I love you~ I love you too sweetie~ Blue turn off the lamp and embrace him and kiss his forehead.

My Inkling~

* * *

Meh i have loads of plans to do about the Goten x Trunks: Love Story

Remember to R&R~!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry what took so long... i just busy... sorry~! So here there are.. going to Octo Valley~!**

Blue and Green Ink

Chapter 3

No Power?! No Splatfest?!

Ch 3 Glimpse: WAAAAHHHH! Green was capture by a white old inkling. GREEN! Blue came after them.

* * *

Blue and Green was walking around the city.. with Orange, Purple and Light( The Light blue inkling boy)

Sooo.. How you thinkin we have sex last night? It was amazing.. Green was now wearing a green sweater and has glasses on him that made him more cuter... Blue was wearing a shirt with his undershirt which is grey.. .

Huh.. I didn't know you was a couple till Purple tell me through out the phone.. Heehehehehehe... Purple was giggling also Orange as well..

Hey Guys! A random inkling girl point at the tower... The Gang gasped.

THe Great ZapFish is missing! Then the Squid Sisters was on live.

Hey Guys... Callie look upset... We have bad news...

The Great ZapFish is missing again! The crowd gasped.

Oh my god...

Not again!

Oh no...

Wh-What?! Orange jumped. What do they mean again?!

Yeaaah... If we have no power... that means no Turfs Wars... Marie looked down. Purple and Orange and Light was shocked...

And... No Splatfest... Green and Blue was shocked as well.. It was going to be their first splatfest...

But we just hoping someone will get the Great ZapFish back... but remember guys..

All of them say it in depressed.

Stay... fresh... The crowd walk away.. in depression..

No Splatfest?! Green started to freak out. This was supposed to be my first splatfest ever! The gang went to get a soda.. Orange cover her face in tears. Why! Why!

It okay Orange... Purple pat on her back..

Green was getting a soda but then a hand grab him. Hey! Let go! WAAAAHHHH! Green was capture by a white old inkling. GREEN! Blue came after them.

Hey wait up! Purple and Orange and Light change to a squid to follow them..

GWAAAAAAA! Blue grab Green and hugged him tightly... Orange bump into them also Light and Purple..

T-T-T-T-T-T-T THE OCTRAINS ARE BACK! Wat? Green looked at the crazy old inkling.. S-Sorry... i lose my cool... When you kids came over here... you'll be perfect for the job~!

Oh yeah the Octrains stole the Great Zap Fish for revenge for the war back in 100 years ago.. There was a war? Orange asked a question.

Yep... Besides you kids need to help me recover the Great Zapfish!

We would love to dude~! Besides we need power for the Spaltfest tonight!

Glad it 9AM in the morning! We will get all of the Zapfishes by tonight! Blue got exicted. Good now wear these~! The inklings got in the hero suit which was quite fitting.

Woow~! It fit very well~! Orange looked how good she dress liked..

Yeah it is~! Blue felt it from the back to the front.. It feels warm~~~

Now let go~! You maybe be better then the last ones~!

Wait... last one?! Green got scared then Purple,Blue,Orange,Light also got scared..

Oh god... Blue began to tremble in fear..

Now go over there... There was a kinda of a entrance of their lair... WAIT! Hmm? Blue looked back..

You need these... Orange and Blue grab the Hero Shot Replica.. Green and Light grab the Hero Charger Replica and Purple grab the Hero Roller Replica..Blue shoot his ink then got in it.

WAIT UP BLUE-KUN~! Green catch with him also the rest catch up as well.. Good Luck~

The gang appered in this place... It looked like the Octorains city... Now there color is now green.

C'mon~! Green super jump where octrains are at, also the gang catch up!

It an Octotrooper! Cap'n CattuleFish speaked to them with a radio set what they was wearing on head..

Orange shoot it. Yes~! Purple splat another Octotrooper, Then they got some power orbs and saw another Octorooper.. it was wearing a mask.. Green appeared behind it and charge up and shoot it down.

Very Nice~!

Both head to the paunchpad and super jump to another building... and saw a three octotrooper.. Blue shoot his ink then hide but Light use his charger at one of them and hit them while Blue shoot the other two down... WOOO~! Launchpad~! the gang got on it..

Yahoo~!

Weeee~!

Yaaaay~!

Booyah~!

Yeaah!

5 of the Inklings land on the ground and saw the same octotrooper with the shield then Purple threw a splat bomb... Then Orange shoot at him. Nice~!

THey saw the launchpad and super jump to the other bullding at saw two octortrooper one with no Shield and with shield... Blue toss a splat bomb and splat both of them. BOOM~! Ta-Ha~! The gang got on the launchpad and head to another building.. there were 5 octotrooper.. Hmmm... You guys handled the the octotropper and i looked what up there... Green shoot his ink and head to the top bulding.

Hmm... then he shot his ink and found a red box he shot it.. Then found a paper.. hmm... better show this to them later... Green put it in his pocket... Now..

C'mon Green~! We have handled them~! Blue put down his gun. Come down i'll catch you~! Green jump and fell down and Blue got him in his arms.. and kissed his cheek.

Teehee~! Hehehehehehe~ That my cutie inkling boy~~ Blue smiled at him. Ummm guys can you guys do this later? Fine Orange...

The gang head to the launchpad then went to the other building..

It a armor! Blue grabbed it and the gang was in armor..

Werid... Purple looked at it... then run with her roller on the ground splatting loads of octotrooper!

Green grabbed the key and head to the vault and open it.. This maybe the last one... Green smiled then super jump to the bulding which was on top of them.. also the gang catch up with him.

There is the zapfish!

Yes! Blue ran but there was octotrooper around them..

Shiiiiit... We handled the octorains! You get the zap fish Blue~! Green use his charger weapon at one of them. Blue shoot at some crates and saw a red box then he shoot it.. It was the key! Blue grabbed it and head to the vault and open it.

Yahooooo~! Blue super jumped to the zapfish. Oh yeah~! Blue shoot the shield and grab it!

Yes! Got the zapfish! Yay~! Now come on let get back to Octo Valley!

The gang head off to go back to Octo Valley..

Hey Guys i found this scroll. Green show it them and read it.

Since time immemorial, a rare type electric catfish known as Zapfish has been prized by Inkling society as a source energy. In fact the entire city... yeah we knoiw that... it one hundred years old!

Well... We better get a move on! It 9:30 AM and we got time! We can make it!

Orange and Green, and Purple also Light nodded and goes to the next stage..

The Journey Now Begans...

* * *

Chapter 4 is coming soon~!


	4. Chapter 4

_**AU: Sooooooooo Sorrry... for the LONG Hiatus... plus this was updated around AUG 3 it was BEFORE The BIG UPDATE... This fanfic is going through the big update plus i have skipped a through levels in the story cause i thought it would be boring so i could finish this story faster...now they are going through the Octoling Rampage.. Enjoy! Plus i change Light name to**_ ** _Turquoise~_**

 ** _PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS WHY ARE YOU READING THIS! PLEASE LEAVE!_**

 _ **WARINIG: This will contain violence,minor swearing that is the only warnings..**_

 _ **Now let get this chapter over so people can stop begging me for another chapter(I hate being spam...)**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Octoling Rampage! Unleash Your Rage Green!**_

 _ **No Glimpse This time~**_

* * *

"Maaaan..." Blue yawn while holding the Zapfish in his hands. "What time is it Purple?" Purple looked at her phone. "11:05 AM.. Boy i never expect to get so many Zapfishes!"

Turquoise use his Splat Charger at one of the teakettles. "Hey guys! We have one more zapfish here!" Turquoise enter in the kettle then the rest enter in it as well.

The gang appeared at the Kelp Dome. "Strange...we are at the Kelp Dome.." Green looked around then jump down. Orange walked around and looked around then her headset come on.

"Careful Squiddo! Octolings ahoy!" There were two Octolings that superjump over in front of our heroes. It was a boy and girl Ocotlings. Both were wearing goggles over their eyes and armor."Well...well... we have five little inklings..." The Octoboy speak in a cold way. "Indeed..Came to steal the zapfish...huh..? Too bad cause we need it for our city!" The Octogirl loaded her Octoshot and shot it at Orange and she backflip and shoot back at her.

"We need it in our city too Octolings!" Orange smirked. "Ready Inklings!"

"YEAH~!" The whole gang scream then charged. Purple hide behind the Octogirl then splat her using her Roller. "GWAH!" Purple giggled. "You Octolings are weak!" "WEAK?! WHY YOU LIT-" Green shot the other Octoling with his charger. "Yadda..yadda..yadda whatever let go get the zapfish!" The inklings ran toward to the center of the stage then three more Octolings appears.

"They don't stop coming don't they?" Blue smirked then shoot at one of the Octolings. "Eat this!" Turquoise throws Burst Bombs at the two Ocotlings and splat them both. "Follow the orbs it leading us to the zapfish!" Turquise follow the orange orbs and Purple and Green and Orange follow him. But Blue... He took the shortcut. "They should know that taking a shortcut is a easier way to get the Zapfish."

Orange looked at her tablet. "Their! We are almost there to get the Zapfish!" "Let Go! Green run but a Octoling got infront of him then a group of Octoligns appeared around them. "Shit!" Orange whispered in anger. "Blue what the-" The gang looked around for the blue inkling.

"BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUE! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Orange yelled that it echo through the dome. "Sorry Orange but i'm getting the zapfish.." Blue saw it then he heard a gun loaded behind his back. "Don't move..." A Octoling Girl smirked and giggled. Blue laugh then he hide in his ink then appear behind the girl. "Gotcha now!" The Octoling has dropped the Splat bomb. "Shit..." BOOM!

Blue got sent back and got trapped in the purple ink. The Octoling sat down and smirked. "You looked likea cute inkling boy.." "WH-WHAT!?" Blue jumped while he trying his best to get out of the ink but the Octoling sat down on his lap then took off her goggles and shown her eyes. "What the fuck? Get off of me!"

"Pfft... nah.. your too hot..i really want to play with you~" The Octoling giggled in a sexual way. "DUDE! I'M AM G-" The Octoling cover her mouth so no one can't here him. " _Fuck...Green,Orange,Turquoise,Purple... Where the hell are you?!_ "

With the other inklings they are fiinshing the Octolings off. "Thanks squid we defeating all of them ...Now let go find Blue.." Orange sigh and followed the orbs and the gang catch up with Orange. "BLUE WAIT TILL I GET MY HA-" Orange gasped as she saw a Octoling covering Blue's mouth flirting with him. Turquoise and Purple saw it as well and both of their pupils shrank. Green ran and he was out of breath. "haa...haaa... you guys run too fa-" Green mouth open wide and his eyes twitch.

"Guys!" Blue tried to speak. "This Octoling try to rape me! Help me damn it!"

"Don't worry! Blue we-" Green push Orange out of the way then got up there. "Green what the- oh my gosh.."Orange mouth open wider. "G-Green?!" Blue looked at Green his face was not happy... He was **Pissed...**

"Get...your... **FUCKING...HANDS OFF OF MY MAN YOU BITCH!** " Green punch the Octoling in the face which send her flying,then he ran up to her then punch her in the face mutilpe times.

"DIE!"

"DIE!"

"DIE!"

Green grab Purple roller then he stomped her on the stomach.

"DIEEEEEEEE YOU WHORE!" He splat the Octoling in rage. There was purple ink all over Green he started to breathe again. Orange and Purple and Turquoise mouth was open then Orange fainted. Turquoise drop his charger and shook in fear.

Blue walked up to Green. "Green...i nev-" Green grabbed him and pressed his lips to Blue's.. "Mmmn?! Mmmn...mnn.." They kiss for 1 min then Green let go then he stood slilent..

There were pure slilence.. then Green spoke. "Let get the zapfish so we can get out of here..." Green walk toward the zapfish and grabbed it.

"OKAY RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU ARE SCARE OF GREEN RIGHT NOW!" Turquoise yelled and raise his hands included Blue and Purple then all three of them look at Orange who fainted. Blue loooked back at Green who is holding the zapfish in his hand... he was holding it like a doll with his eyes closed. "Greeny..."

"I don't want to talk about it Blue.."

"O-okay are you sure babe?"

"I'm sure.." Green open his eyes a lil bit and looked a bit more shy.

"Purple you go carried Orange and let head back to Octo Valley.." Purple grabbed Orange then all of them teleport back to Octo Valley.

* * *

That a warp for Chapter 4~! So Green unleash his rage as well~! This is his first time cussing as well~! Hope you guys like it~!

Chapter 5 is coming soon!

SliverStars is out peace!


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey everyone it me Blue!

Dont forget about Green!

Now guys this story has not been updated in awhile and it going to be on a hiatus AGAIN!

We are sorry... but dont worry we have a preview of the next chapter!

Blue and Green came out and they have eachother ink all over their selves and Green was blushing green all over his face as Blue blush light blue on his face.

Orange,Cyan,Purple and Agent 1 and 2 look at them as the inkljngs both blush and giggles.

"You guys look like you have fuuuuuunnnn~~" Purple giggles and nosebleeded as she put the zapfish down.

That all we have for the preview!

And remembered guys...

STAY FREASH!

Blue,Orange,Purple,Cyan,and Green belong to ME!


	6. READ THIS NOW

**BLUE AND GREEN INK IS NOT OVER YET. DON'T EXPECT ME TO FINISH THIS FAST.**

Okay.

I know this story is kind of dead but don't you guys realized how old this story is?

I KNOW the grammer sucks. THIS FANFIC IS TWO YEARS OLD.

Stop complaining about the damn grammar i freakin know!

Look if i just keep geeting these types of reviews or begging for another chapter then i will never finish this.

Now please give me some time and rewrite the chapters and stop asking the damn grammer i get it.

One more review like that and this story will be gone or you will be blocked.

Thank you so much for wasting my time.


	7. CHAPTER 1 HAS BEEN UPDATED

_**Chapter 1 has been updated! Go read it now! :D**_

 _ **SliverStars**_


End file.
